Second Time Around
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: Debt, boredom, and constantly killing demons for nothing. Dante is on the verge of losing his mind. But a new, yet familiar challenge approaches him. How will he handle it? UPDATE! REVISED! REMASTERED IN 5.1 DOBLY DIGITAL AUDIO- oh wait, that's for dvds.
1. Working Pains

BIG-D-73

Second Time Around

DanteXLady

OK. First off, a little bit about myself. I'm a dude. Yes. Not only that, I was a two year varsity starter in football and wrestling during high school. So for all the people who think that "jocks" aren't into this kinda' shit, WRONG BITCH! Devil May Cry is awesome. DMC3 was probably the best game I've ever played, and the anime wasn't bad either.

The plot line to this story is still a work in progress. It will have something to do with the Temin Ni Gru, but I'm not sure what. This will be my first attempt at this fan fic shit, so be easy. Rated M for Romance, Drama, Violence, VERY Foul Language. Enjoy!

Working Pains.

"What? You don't have any money?!" Dante blurted at the woman standing before him, as if she had broken one of the ten commandments. "Then why the hell did you even come down here?!"

"I..." the woman started, "I just really need your help, sir. Please-"

"Look," Dante interrupted, "I run a business, not a goddamn charity. If you don't have any money, hit the fucking road."

The woman dropped her head, let out a depressed sigh, and walked out of the office.

Dante had been a bitter prick the past month. He was in debt up to his knees, he was having trouble sleeping, had not had contact with any of his "friends" in weeks, and was starting to question the whole, "Let's kill demons until the end of time" thing. It was very monotonous, and in the end, everyone was happy except him. Come to think of it, he couldn't really remember the last time he was truly happy. Perhaps it was when his mother was still alive. All he knew was he was getting really impatient and pissed off with his current situation. He needed something, but WHAT?!

"Fuck!" Dante screamed, as he shuffled his bills on the desk. "I might as well just rob a damn bank and get it over with!"

Just then, he heard his door opening, and widely considered shooting whoever it was in the face...until he saw it was her face. Those brown and blue eyes, those long, dark bangs, those brilliant red lips...

"Hey there Devil-Boy." said Lady

"Well look who it is," Dante remarked, "If you're here to collect money, Lady, forget it. I don't have a cent to my name."

"Wow... something new and different for you!" Lady Replied. "Relax, I'm here because I got us a job, and yes, it pays extremely well."

"Yeah?" Dante said, "Well, I'm sure I'll get hit with the old 'you knocked over a stop sign so that's gonna' run you about thirty grand' horse shit."

Dante had a bad habit of getting himself screwed out of his paycheck, which was one of the main reasons for his financial cluster fuck, along with the opening of the Domino's just down the street.

"Don't worry. This job won't be in a public place. Actually, we'll encounter this demon near the river. Apparently, a lot of ships from the dock that are carrying really important goods have been disappearing, and a few unfortunate souls who cast lines into the river wound up missing, too." Lady said.

"Ooo, under water demons. Lent is coming up, you know. How bout' we can kill this thing and have a nice big fish fry." Dante joked.

"Yeah, whatever. Get your stuff and let's go." Lady demanded

----

The ride to the other side of the river was mostly silent, save for a few remarks from Lady about Dante's financial troubles, only adding to his already foul mood. When they finally pulled up next to the short husky man who was the dock boss that hired them, it didn't seem like too much activity was going on.

"There's only TWO of you? I'd have thought you'd of had more people in your faction than this!" remarked the dock boss.

"Well, if we aren't appreciated, do it yourself you pudgy mother fucker."

"Shut up Dante!" shouted Lady. "Trust me, if there are two people you want to do this job, it's us."

"Hmph," retorted the boss, "We'll see."

Indeed they would. Lady caught something out of the corner of her eye – a rather large shadow moving underneath the water. Taking Kalinna-Ann from her back, she fire a rocket into the river. The underwater explosion forced the aqua demon to reveal its self. To say this demon looked odd would be an understatement. Kind of a barracuda type angler fish-faced dragon with giant fins.

"Oh, that's cute," said Dante. "Maybe we can catch it and sell it to the aquarium. But then again, I doubt anybody would pay money to see this ugly piece of shit."

With that, Dante withdrew Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and began to unload on the demon. Lady joined in with her pistols, though the shooting didn't seem to have much effect on it. The demon whipped its tail out from the water and struck Lady, sending her rolling. As the demon took a swipe at Lady with its razor sharp fins, Dante pushed Lady out of the way, earning a nice gash on his ribs as a reward. Had he not acted, the demon most likely would have taken Lady's head off. Lady fired one more shot with Kalinna Ann, and the shot struck the demon in it's torso, causing it to duck it's head. Dante seized the opportunity, taking Rebellion from his back, and plunged it deep into the demon's neck. As he pulled his blade out, the demon shot up in the air and began to flail violently, shooting blood all into the river. And with an instant, it stopped and fell back down...right on Dante's car.

"YOU'VE GOTTA' BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" yelled Dante as he looked over what was once his way of transportation. "I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE GODDAMN PAYMENTS ON THIS THING!"

"Well, I'm sure that with the money you earn from this job you'll be able to fix it. SEE YA'" said the boss as he got in his nice Mercedes Benz and drove off.

Lady had to stop Dante from shooting out the boss's tires. "I think we need to have a drink..." she suggested.

"Yeah," replied Dante. "Let's, let's do that."

----

The long walk to the bar only added to Dante's fury, not to mention the huge gash in his side. As soon as he and Lady sat down at the bar, he barked at the bartender, "Give me a shot of Jim Beam and a shot of Tequila."

"Sure thing," replied the bartender. "and for the Lady?"

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." said Lady. What an appropriate drink for her.

As Dante downed his shots in mere seconds, Lady, nursing her drink, said, "Look, I'll give you some of my pay to help with the car, OK?"

Dante whipped around and said, "I don't need a fucking handout from you, Lady! I'll pay for the damages myself, just like I do for every other fucking mission!"

"Alright, ass-hole! Sorry for even offering!" replied Lady.

She could tell he was in the worst mood of his life. But since he was being a dick when she tried to comfort him, she took the opportunity to make it worse. Sitting at the other end of the bar was a man, probably in his late thirties, finishing a beer. Lady got up and sat back down next to him, and began to flirt. Lady knew that Dante had a crush on her since they met. To make it worse for him, she even went as far as wearing shorter skirts and more open blouses, just to make him drool over her even more. So when Dante saw this, he finally snapped. He got up from his seat, walked over to them, and punched the man directly in the face, sending him toppling over the bar, and on conscious.

"Dante!" Lady yelled

"Hey, get the fuck out of here!" demanded the bar tender.

"Don't have to tell me twice." replied Dante, as he stormed outside, Lady following not far behind.

The bar they were at was not even a block away from Devil May Cry, so at least Dante would have a short walk home. But before he could get inside, he was stopped by Lady.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why are you acting like such a douche bag?!" she said

Dante gave no response.

"Answer me you big dumb-ass!" Lady demanded.

Dante turned to face her. Seeing her brown and blue eyes looking directly into his, he couldn't help it anymore. Without warning, he grabbed her by her shoulders, pushed her up against the door of Devil May Cry, and kissed her. At first, she struggled desperately to free herself from his grip, mumbling a "Get the fuck off of me!" into his mouth. But when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and begin to massage her tongue, her struggle began to fade. Feeling her begin to relax, Dante released her arms and began running his hands up and down her sides, earning a pleased moan from Lady. Though she had never done anything like this before, Lady knew full well where it was heading.

"Wait!", she thought to herself, "What am I doing? I don't want to lose my virginity to Dante. Do I?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as they moved inside the shop and Dante turned his attention to her neck, licking and kissing the sensitive skin, his hands now roaming up and down her back.

"So gentle," Lady thought, "How can he be this caring? There's no way he cares about me... is there? I mean, he did save my life back there, and- No Lady! Get a hold of yourself! You can't be falling for this dick head! Oh... but his touch... his eyes..."

They had made their way to Dante's desk, where he swatted away his bills and a box of pizza. He sat Lady up on the desk, and continued his treatment of her. Nipping at her ear, Dante had somehow managed to remove Lady's blouse, skirt, and booty shorts without her even realizing it. She was so lost in what Dante was doing to her, she had nearly lost all focus of what was even going on. Lady responded by pushing off Dante's coat and pulling his shirt off, revealing his rock hard chest and abs. She began to explore with her hands and mouth, kissing his chest and running her hands all up and down his back, while Dante removed her bra, revealing her nice, perky, C-cup sized breasts. He gazed at them as if they were the best two things he had ever seen, which they were. He began to massage them, earning another pleased moan from Lady. Then, he began to submerge, kissing Lady's breasts and her fine, flat stomach as he made his way down to her white panties. With one fluent movement, he grabbed the waistline of the panties, and slid them down and off of Lady, tossing them to the corner of the office, revealing Lady's untouched, well kept, and, to Dante's surprise, shaven pussy. After a few moments of staring at it, Dante looked up to Lady's lust filled eyes, as he knew what to do next.

"You think killing demons is a thrill babe?" said Dante, "That's nothing compared to what I've got for you."

At that, Dante stuck his tongue deep into Lady's tight cavern, and let it explore and caress whatever it wanted. Lady's cries of pleasure were only amplified once Dante hit her G-spot. As Dante's tongue licked and twirled, Lady need to keep herself supported with one hand on the desk, while the other roamed through and yanked Dante's hair, making him groan into her walls. As the orgasm hit her, Lady tossed her head back and arched her back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure while letting her wetness spill to the floor. After gathering herself, she got off of the desk and proceeded to remove Dante's pants and boxer shorts. She wasted no time, pulling them both down with one quick yank, and her jaw dropped at the enormous size and length of his hardness. Probably better that it did drop, because seconds later she found her mouth around his dick, sucking and pumping.

"Man," Dante thought, "How is she this good? I know she's never done anything like this before. Damn!"

Dante was moaning in a manly fashion that encouraged Lady to 'keep up the good work'. As Dante felt his climax coming, he leaned forward and put his hands on the desk, mumbling an "OK" letting Lady know he was about to come.

"Wow. I was expecting him to just shoot in the back of my mouth like an ass-hole." Lady thought to herself, surprised. She finished the job with her hand, making Dante grunt in deep pleasure.

----

As Dante carried Lady upstairs to his bedroom, his eyes were locked with Lady's. Not a word was spoken. He laid Lady on the bed so she was face down. He began to massage her neck and back, earning more pleased moans from Lady. He was rather proud of himself, taking time to make Lady enjoy it other than just fucking her brains out. He turned his attention to Lady's ass-that sweet, nice, round, firm ass that Dante would day dream about. He began to massage it, making Lady laugh at his immense interest in it. After a few moments of having her cheeks rubbed about, Lady rolled back over and splayed her legs, indicating to Dante that she was ready. Dante bent down to kiss her, and run his hands through her beautiful black hair, locking eyes with her again.

"Lady..." Dante said

"Yeah?" Lady replied

"I love you."

Everything that Lady thought she knew about Dante shattered. His macho-ass arrogant attitude, the idea that he cared about or loved nobody but himself, all washed away with those three words.

"I love you too, Dante." Lady whispered into Dante's ear.

He was nearly hyperventilating, hardly believing that what he had wanted for so long was about to happen. Lady took it upon herself to calm Dante down by giving him a pinch on the ass, letting him know to relax and get to work. Dante thrust his rock hard cock into Lady, making her gasp with pleasure. He started off at a slow but steady pace, hastening as he continued. Lady moaned excessively, and once Dante found her G-spot again, she couldn't help herself.

"OH MY GOD, DANTE!" she screamed. "PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER! JESUS CHRIST!"

Not stopping, Dante replied, "As you wish, my Lady."

He increased his pace and force to an unbelievable high, causing Lady to scream out in pleasure. Tears were streaming from her face, as she arched her back and threw her head back. She was in complete ecstasy. "Nothing could be this good in the world." she thought to herself. After a few more minutes of this, the orgasm finally hit her, hard but not fast. Dante felt Lady's warm wetness surround his length, and he kept going until the orgasm had exited her completely, leaving her fully satisfied.

"Oh. My. God." Lady said "Why did it take you so long to do this?"

"Hmph!" Dante responded. "If I had any sooner you probably would have shot me in the head...AGAIN!"

OK. Again, go easy on me. This is my first try. Definitely more chapters if the response is good. The sex scene, incase you're interested, was inspired by the song Feed My Frankenstein, by Alice Cooper. Good tune.


	2. The Coming

AH-AH! Decent amount of hits and visitors the first few days. Would like some more reviews, though, but what can ya' do? Story line is really coming along well, but I need to quit drinking so damn much so I can actually remember what the hell I'm doing. I'm sweating beer as I type this. If my story unfolds as I plan it to, there won't be another love scene for a few chapters, so I'm sorry to the readers who like that shit. Actually, you'll be very surprised when the next love scene takes place.

The Coming

Lady lay there next to Dante, the cold sharp wind from the open window causing her to nestle underneath him. She felt so... safe with him. She was so beautiful to him, mind body and soul. He would never let anything happen to her. He loved her. He had since they met in the Temin Ni Gru... The Temin Ni Gru... Dante could not hold back the nightmares. That tall, looming tower of hell. His brother's cold eyes as he thrust his sword into him, then his dead eyes as he fell into that endless abyss... "Dante."

Dante woke from his nightmare, sitting up quickly, gasping. Lady woke with his movements.

"Dante?" Lady said, as the rain from outside fell on to the roof and street. "Are you alright?"

Dante had broken out into a cold sweat, the type when something terrible is coming.

"Lady," Dante responded. "I just... don't think that we've seen the last of my brother. I think he's still out there. Just waiting for the opportune moment to pounce."

"Well, whatever comes our way, we'll get through it Dante." Lady said, "We have before. We will again."

* * *

Dante gave her a soft, warm kiss, as they both dozed back to sleep.

A few weeks had past. Nothing was going on. No jobs, no random incursions, nothing. This wasn't the norm. It had still been months since either Dante or Lady had heard from Trish. Where was she?

"I didn't notice your little rules of thumb list you had here." Lady said, referring to a piece of paper Dante had stuck on the wall.

"Yeah, it's a good reminder of all the basics." Dante replied. The list read:

Ten Easy Rules For Devil Hunting:

Stop being a pussy.

Ask enough questions when needed, but don't go over board.

Make absolute sure your target is dead.

If the person who hired you doesn't pay you, kill his/her ass.

Try to limit civilian casualties.

Avoid the 5 – 0.

Make sure you have enough ammo.

Don't fuck up too much property.

Don't go to Pizza Hut before hand. You can't perform on a large stuffed crust with pepperoni and sausage.

You're gonna' deal with pain, so suck it up.

"Damn," said Dante. "We need to find a job soon. I'm up to my ass in bills, and the bank's gonna' forclose on this place if I don't get the payments in soon."

"Well, it isn't like people are just walkin' through the door any more." Lady responded.

Just then, the door to Devil May Cry swung open. So much for that theory.

The man was a tall, thick, well built individual who looked like he didn't really need help taking care of any demons. He stood there in dark blue jeans, a light grey shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Dante, I presume." he said

"Yeah," Dante responded. "And you are?"

The man let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. I've found you before it's too late."

"OK buddy, exactly who the hell are you?" demanded Dante.

"My name is Gandroth." responded the man. "I was one of your father's captains years ago when we vanquished the demon hordes back into their world."

"So that would make you a demon, correct?" asked Lady

"Yes. I was there when Dante and Vergil were born. I was also there on that night... that awful night, where everything just went to shit."

* * *

Dante knew what he was talking about, and the visions came rushing back in a tidal wave of blood and tears.

It was a snow filled evening, just the same as most nights would be in late January. Dante was asleep, and Vergil was awake with their mother, just talking about their father. Then they came. A regime of human devil worshipers that had come into contact with some of the more powerful demons in the demon realm. They had been given their instructions: wait until Sparda was gone, then act. Armed with powerful automatic rifles, the men kicked in the door to reveal Vergil and his mother sitting there.

"Run!" she instructed, as the barrage of led hit her. She fell to the floor in a pool of blood, as one of them finished her off with another spray. Dante had woken from the sound of the guns, as the men found Vergil in a closet in another room. They grabbed him, and rushed outside and tossed him into a van. Dante had slipped out of the back door and rushed to the front to see his brother being taken away.

"Vergil!" he yelled, catching the attention of one of the men. The man pulled out a pistol and shot Dante six times, sending him to the cold ground. They gathered up their things and left. Sparda, Gandroth and a few other high ranking demons returned from dealing with a situation downtown. At the sight of his own son, and his wife lying in pools of blood, Sparda's soul died. He had no desire to go on. He started down the road, weakly holding his sword, as Gandroth followed. He followed Sparda for miles to make sure he would be alright, only to see him pierce his heart with his own sword. The others stayed behind to clean up the mess, but they were also there to see Dante wake. They were in shock, unable to believe that Dante had survived. Dante, soaked in blood, saw the sight of his fallen mother, and wept. His cries pained the demons standing before him, as they took hold of him.

* * *

"You will have your revenge." one of them said. "We'll make sure of it."

"Those were the men who trained me." Dante said "They were also the men who died by Vergil's hand. That was his response after I killed that regime. That was the last time I saw him until the Temin Ni Gru rose a year later... why are you here?"

"Because the demons are returning. The Temin Ni Gru is returning. And your brother-" said Gandroth

"Just stop." Dante demanded. He rested his head on his hand propped on the desk. Lady could tell he was suffering. She had no idea that he had gone through that.

"Look," responded Gandroth. "I know you two don't want to go through that hell again. God knows nobody would want to go through it once. But I need your help. There is something unexplained as to how Vergil escaped from hell in the first place. We may be dealing with something far beyond our understanding."

We?" said Dante. "There is no 'we'. Where the hell were you all those years? Where were you when the Temin Ni Gru rose last time? Why weren't you there?"

"Because I thought you were dead." said Gandroth. "And after seeing your father kill himself, I just didn't care anymore. Truth be told I was surprised this world didn't come to an end. But it will now unless you act. You are a son of Sparda. You are obligated to-"

"I'm not obligated to do shit!" said Dante. "If I do this, it isn't for you, or my father, or this world. It's gonna' be for me!"

"As long as you do it at all."

Just then, the door swung open again, this time revealing Trish.

"Well, look who it is." snapped Lady. "When exactly were you planning on getting back to us?"

"Dante," said Trish, ignoring Lady. "He's here. Vergil. In town right now. He wants to meet with you."

Dante, not even caring that Trish was back, wasted no time in grabbing Rebllion, Ebony and Ivory.

"Let's go." he insisted. "I'm ending this now."

"Fine, but he wants to meet with just you and I. Nobody else."

"Oh, fuck that-" Lady was interrupted.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine." Dante assured.

"Her and I need to visit one of my boys anyway." said Gandroth. "We're going to need some fire power if the Temin Ni Gru comes back again. The demons you faced last time pale in comparison to these ones."

"Do whatever you have to do, or whatever you think you have to do. By nights end, there will be no need." said Dante.

With that, Gandroth and Lady turned to leave.

"I love you." Lady said.

"I love you too." Dante responded.

The two got in Gandroth's car and drove off.

"OK. Let's go." Dante demanded.

"Hold on," said Trish. "I'm low on ammo. Could I bum a few rounds?"

"You know where they are. I'll be outside."

Dante waited outside for a couple of minutes. "What the hell is taking her so long?" He thought.

She came out, placing clips in her pistols.

"Jesus, how many did you take?" Dante asked.

* * *

"Enough. Let's get going." she responded.

"So where are we even going?" asked Lady

"Mike Mathews." responded Gandroth. "Arms and explosives dealer. Kind of like an exclusive black market for mercenaries. Oh, and he sells weed."

"Yeah, well let's worry about the first two for now." Lady joked.

"I still can't get over what happened to him." she said

"Yeah, he's been through the shit." said Gandroth. "He has every right in the world to be miserable. It seems that you make him happy, though."

"I know," Lady responded. "I always thought he was just some immature hard-ass who was untouchable. Just because he is a half demon..."

"There you have to remember that makes him half human also." replied Gandroth.

They pulled into the long gravel driveway up to a house with a detached garage almost as big as the house it's self. Gandroth parked the car next to a giant truck in front of the garage. He and Lady got out and headed for the garage door. Gandroth flung the door open, revealing a tall, portly man who was enjoying a joint, a beer, and about two dozen chicken wings. Free Will by Rush was blasting from his stereos. Steelers and Penguins banners were hanging all over the ceiling. There was an array of rather large guns and ammo on long table in the back. The man coughed on the smoke from his hit when Gandroth and Lady walked in.

"Hey Mike. Looks like you're doing well for yourself." said Gandroth.

"G?" Mike said still coughing. "Fuck, man. You have to let me know when you're dropping by. I thought it was the fucking cops. If I wasn't high right now I probably would have shot your ass."

"Yeah, because your reflexes are of the highest calibur, aren't they?" Gandroth joked.

"Yeah, you better recognize. Who's your friend? She's pretty hot." Mike said.

This only served to piss Lady off. No one but Dante is allowed to talk about her like that.

"Easy with your words, Chong. They might be your last." she snapped.

"Ooo, she's a pissy one!" Mike joked. "Here, take a hit of this. All that pissiness will go away."

"Thanks, but I prefer not to live life intoxicated." Lady said.

"Sucks. It's fun as hell!"

"Alright, shut up Mike. We're here on business. We need some powerful shit." Gandroth said.

"Well, you just happened to drop by at the perfect time. Check this shit out." Mike said, walking over to the table decorated in weapons. "Meet my friend Barrett, a.k.a. 50 Cal. This thing is a fucking cannon, and you can hit something with it a thousand yards away."

"Nice. What else do you have?" said Gandroth.

"Hold on man. You need to appreciate this thing. Seriously, if you don't, it won't appreciate you." said Mike.

"OK, I'll take it, now what else do you have?" Gandroth repeated.

"Mini-Gun, AKs, Uzis, Frags, I don't know, what else do the kids play with these days?" asked Mike.

"Just give us a little surprise box. And also a few packs of dynamite." said Gandroth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now I might be an arms dealer, but arson is not my shit." insisted Mike.

"Don't feed me that shit, Mike. You sold it to me two years ago. I know you have it." replied Gandroth.

"...Damn it." said Mike, turning to get the crate full of dynamite. "Here. This is all I have, promise."

"This just might be enough to do it." said Lady, knowing what Gandroth had in mind.

"Alright. Let me get that shit together for you, you get your money for me, and we'll all be set." said Mike. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Guess what I'm getting in a few days."

"Do I really want to know?" asked Gandroth.

"A fucking helicopter dude." said Mike.

"...A helicopter..." Gandroth said, dumb founded.

"Yeah man. One of my buyers is giving it to me as payment. And before you ask, yes, I know how to fly one." bragged Mike.

"Where the hell did YOU learn how to fly a helicopter?" asked Lady.

"When your uncle's a general in the U.S. Military, you learn a few things." replied Mike.

Just then, a flash of blue and red came screaming down the driveway.

"Ummmm..." Mike said. "......FUCK! Get the hell outta' here! Both of you! Now!"

"Relax," Lady said. "I know how to deal with cops."

Which was true. She was always the one convincing the police that everything was "OK". Guess the cops couldn't say no to that ass. Lady walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Two officers got out of the car.

"Excuse me, miss. We have reason to believe that there are illegal narcotics on this property." One of them said.

"Officer," Lady said in a sweet little innocent voice. "There are no drugs here. I promise."

"Then do you mind if we take a look?" The other officer said.

"Do you have a warrant?" Lady asked.

"No..." the officer responded.

"Then absolutely not. I think you can be leaving now." Lady said.

The cops knew they were beat. All they could do was what Lady told them to.

"You have a nice evening, miss." One of them said.

"Lady gave no response. She went back into the garage after the cops left the driveway.

"Holy fucking shit!" Mike said. "How did you get rid of them?"

"It's not hard." Lady said.

"Seriously, you saved my ass! If you guys ever need anything, any favor, let me know." Mike said.

"I'll let you figure out how to repay us." Gandroth said, taking the guns and explosives outside. "Take it easy, Mike."

Gandroth and Lady got in the car and headed back to Devil May Cry.

----

Wow. This took a lot longer than I thought it would have. Next chapter we'll get to where Dante and Trish are. Lots of surprising shit if you keep reading. I promise. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Betrayal

OK. The shit is really rolling now, which is a good thing. Really want more reviews, people. Please!This chapter is going to set the scene for the next few chapters. Some of the shit you read may come as a shock to you, but hey, that's why you read it. I've really been getting shit done in this story as of late, which means one thing... I need to get a fucking job. Oh well. Enjoying my last few days of summer vacation before college. EWWWWWWWW!

Betrayal

"You're not saying much." Dante said of Trish as they drove to the concert hall downtown to meet Vergil. "Looks like your in pretty deep thought."

"Yeah," replied Trish. "I'm just kinda' going over the past few months. It seems like I only left just yesterday."

"Well, time will go faster when you do the same thing every day." Dante said referring to their job.

"I guess." said Trish. "So you finally grew big enough balls to make a move on Lady, huh?"

"Yeah." Dante said laughing. "I was surprised she gave in so easily."

"I don't know why. She's been looking over you almost as long as you have her." replied Trish.

"Really?" asked Dante.

"Oh yeah. I once had to snap her out of a trance she got in by looking at you sleeping shirtless on the couch."

Dante was at a loss for words. He had thought that Lady wanted nothing to do with him the whole time.

"Wow," was all he could say. "That... well, really, that's awesome, but at the same time, all I can think is, damn it, I should have acted sooner!"

----

They arrived at the concert hall where Megadeth was scheduled to perform that night. The place was packed. Dante wondered how in the hell they were supposed to find Vergil. Apparently, he was in a private box overlooking the stage. When they approached the two guards at the stairway to the box, they took one look at Trish, and after a, "We're here for our meeting with Vergil." from her, they moved aside. They weren't demons. Dante could have smelled it. At the end of the long upper deck was a metal door with one sliding opener. After two knocks, the opener slid open, then closed again quickly, and the door opened.

"Hello again, brother." Vergil said sitting at a desk at the end of the room.

"So, you finally got bored of chillin' with your demon pals in hell, huh?" Dante said. He caught that scent now, but couldn't see any demons. Just the two other guards in the room. Something was up.

"I guess you could say that. But then again, maybe I just missed you." Vergil replied.

"Haha. Yeah, and all those quality times we spent together, right?" said Dante.

"Well, I look forward to having more of those moments. I'm not so sure you will, though." replied Vergil.

"Oooooooo. Still your gay, hard-ass self I see. Bring it, bitch." said Dante.

"As you wish," said Vergil. "Bitch..." he motioned his hand.

With that motion, Trish took out a knife and stuck it through Dante's heart. The two men pushed him against the wall, and two large demons came from the floor, and bound Dante to the wall with chains.

"Ahh, Trish what the hell are you doing?!" Dante said, ignoring the pain.

Trish started laughing. "Oh, sorry babe. But I've just had enough of the same old same old. Crappy jobs, you eating pizza, Lady being a bitch, it gets to be a grind after a while. Vergil just offers a lot more excitement than that."

"I'm sorry," Dante said. "I didn't know killing the human race was your idea of excitement."

"Well, I could have had all the excitement I wanted with you," Trish said, moving her lips close to Dante's. "But you didn't want that, did you?"

Dante answered by spatting in her face, earning a nice firm slap across the cheek.

"Did you get it?" asked Vergil. Trish, wiping the spit from her face, pulled out Dante's amulet. That was what took her so long back at Devil May Cry. "Good, now take his sword." Vergil instructed one of his demons to do. It grabbed Rebellion from Dante's back and threw it to Vergil. "And my father's sword?" Vergil asked Trish.

"It wasn't there." she responded.

A very irritated look found it's way onto Vergil's face.

"Now look, Dante." he groaned. "You can die a slow painless death if you tell me where it is, or I can have you put through pain until you decide to talk."

The other demon got out a rather large whip that was decorated in barbs and hooks.

Dante only laughed and said, "Do your worst, brother."

----

Gandroth and Lady had made their way back to Devil May Cry to drop off the guns, ammo and bombs. Lady had already begun to worry on the ride back. She had an uneasy feeling. She knew something was up with Trish returning at this time.

"Gandroth," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to find Dante and Trish. I just have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"Well, that would be easy if we knew where they were."

"I figure they're somewhere downtown. We'll just have to look til' we find Trish's car."

After about an hour and a half of just coasting around town, Gandroth was about to give up.

"This is bullshit. We're going nowhere fast." he said.

Lady decided to get out her phone and try and call Dante. Before she could, she noticed she had a text message from him, stating, "Concert hall. Drop by if you wanna' see the fireworks. Love you."

"Concert hall! Now!" Lady said.

"Awesome. I'm so happy that you had your phone on and that you saved us an hour." Gandroth said, extremely pissed off.

Gandroth and Lady had somehow managed their way inside. The place was a madhouse. They knew they had to be somewhere else, but where?. Lady spotted the two guards standing at the bottom of the staircase, and decided to check it out. As they approached the two guards, one of them got in the way and said, "Sorry, this area is off limits."

Gandroth responded by punching him in the face, and Lady followed it up by kicking the other guard in the lower regions.

"UGHHH, damn it, you can't go up there!" one said.

"Fuck yourself!" Gandroth replied.

Lady noticed the steel door at the end of the ramp, and instead of subtlety, she fired a shot with Kalinna Ann. Gandroth withdrew his blades that were in bracers on his wrists. Two sword sized pendulum blades. They moved closer as the smoke began to clear, and Gandroth jumped into the room, slicing up the demon who was holding the whip. Dante had hunks of skin missing from his upper body, and was bleeding profusely, but he wasn't worried. He knew he'd heal. Gandroth cut the chains binding Dante to the wall, and Dante wasted no time withdrawing Ebony and Ivory to unload on the other demon. Lady's shot with Kalinna Ann had killed the two guards inside the room.

"This isn't over, Dante!" Vergil said as he and Trish slipped out a trap door, leaving behind more demons for the three to deal with. Lady took out her pistols and Gandroth did the same, taking out a .357 and a .44. They disposed of the demon horde with ease, leaving only a pool of blood and a lot of questions. The whole time 99 Ways To Die was being belted out by Megadeth below. How appropriate.

"What the fuck was Trish doing?!" Lady asked.

"Guess she's gone over." Dante replied, removing the dagger from his chest.

"Does that explain how Vergil escaped hell?" asked Lady.

"No." answered Gandroth. "She isn't powerful enough. She's just along for the ride. What happened?"

"Well, they took my amulet and my sword." Dante said. "They also wanted to know where my father's sword is."

"Do you think he's trying to get your fathers power again?" asked Lady.

"No. Vergil knows he can't handle that power. I don't know what the hell he's up to." Dante replied.

"Whatever he plans to do it involves reopening the primary gate to hell." Gandroth insisted.

"I need to go get my father's sword." Dante said.

After cleaning up the mess at the concert hall, Gandroth drove Dante and Lady to the storage unit on the other side of town where Dante stashed his father's sword and other treasured items.

"You know," Gandroth started. "When I returned your father's sword to hell after he died, I was hoping to God that I would never have to see it again."

"I thought you said you didn't care after wards." Dante replied.

"I didn't. I just thought I'd honor Sparda by sealing his sword away from all others." said Gandroth.

"Makes sense. Didn't work out like that, though." Dante said.

When they got to the storage garage. Dante got out of the car and took off his left boot. Turning it upside down, a small key to the lock of the garage fell out. Taking off the lock, Dante threw open the door, revealing his father's sword, and a red Ferrari 550 Barchetta.

"Damn, Dante! I didn't know you had this beauty!" said Lady.

"I was hoping, like with my father's sword, I wouldn't have to use it. But, seeing as my other car got fucking totaled, guess I gotta' take this thing out for a spin."

Sorry guys. Would have had this chapter done sooner, but a party happened Saturday, and pong and flip cup were involved. So with all that I drank from those games, then a half case of bud light later, I passed out on a quad. Being hung over is over rated. And yes, the very end of this chapter was inspired by Red Barchetta by Rush. Such a good song.


	4. Storm The Gates

Fuck. UPS. OK, seriously, if you people don't start reviewing, I- you know what never mind, I'm too fucking lazy to come up with a hollow threat right now. Just please review. I'm beggin ya'. "Please man... I SUCK YO' DICK!" Lol. Best part of Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood... well, maybe second to Loc Dog saying, "Yeah I heard ya'll niggas was hirin, wassup?" The story is really coming along well now. Oh, and for those of you who enjoyed the end of chapter 1, you'll enjoy what's at the end of this chapter as well...

Storm The Gates

"Great job on sighting in the barrett, Dante." Lady said as she threw the rifle onto the desk.

"You know," Dante said. "All I hear is bitching. How bout' a thanks for trying instead?"

"How about a do it right and quit be so damn lazy!" Lady said.

"Why the fuck am I even doing this? I don't like rifles. And it's not like we're gonna' be shooting demons long distance." Dante said.

"You never know," Gandroth butted in. "Maybe you can shoot Vergil in the head from the street."

"Yeah, cause' it's always that easy." Dante said.

Just then, Morrison came through the door.

"Hey dip-shit!" he said.

"Morrison, straight up dude, just leave. I am not taking any jobs right now." Dante said.

"Well, excuse me. I just thought I'd let you know Patty wanted to come visit you guys." Morrison said.

"Oh, I haven't seen her in forever!" Lady said excited.

"Why? Doesn't her mom suck as bad at cards as I do?" Dante said, remembering all the money he lost to her.

"Dante, nobody sucks at cards as bad as you do." Morrison assured.

"I'll let you know when it's a good time." Dante said.

"Alright, I'll tell her." Morrison said.

He was about to walk out the door when the ground started shaking. Apparently, everything else outside was also.

"Earthquake?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's a fucking earthquake. Are you retarded?" Dante snapped.

"Then what is it?" Lady asked.

"Give it three minutes, then turn on the TV. You'll find out." Gandroth said.

"You don't think it's-" Lady started.

"No, I don't think it is. I know it is." Gandroth said.

"Morrison, I have a job for you." Dante said. "I need you to get everyone as far away from the huge-ass tower in the middle of the city as you possibly can. Now."

"Yes, master!" Morrison said. "Like me to fetch you a cold drink then, too?"

"Just fucking do it!" Dante snapped.

Morrison opened the door, and sure enough, the Temin Ni Gru was visible. It was a few blocks away from the shop, further than it was from the shop than the last time. Morrison got in his car and headed towards the tower.

"Alright." Gandroth said. "Let's get our shit together and head towards the tower. I'll drive."

"Damn right you will." Dante said. "I'm not even leaving the Barchetta out there."

Police were all around the tower when the three pulled up in Gandroth's car. Didn't look like any of them were in a rush to go inside. Morrison had actually gotten most of the civilians away form the tower. Gandroth parked the car right in front of the open entrance, taking out the guns and the explosives.

"Hold it!" an officer said. "What the hell do you three think you're doing?"

"Evacuate everyone in the surrounding buildings. If you guys want to live, leave this to us." Dante said. "This is something you won't be able to handle."

"Hold on just a damn minute-"

"Trust me. He's right." Gandroth said.

Amazingly, the cops did as they were told, radioing a city wide evacuation.

Gandroth had set up the explosives around the four main support pillars in the main room of the Temin Ni Gru.

"Alright. I'll start the timer as soon as Vergil is dead. That'll leave us a half hour to get the hell out of dodge." Gandroth said. "I'm gonna' get to the Leviathan and take care of him. I'm sure he's floating somewhere outside the middle of the tower. Good luck guys."

"You too." Dante and Lady said. Gandroth started up the spiral staircase, Mini-gun in hand, blades withdrawn.

"Alright, let's split up. We'll meet up near the top." Dante said.

"OK. Be careful." Lady said.

"You too." Dante said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lady said.

They shared a short, tender kiss before parting ways.

Dante had made his way up a few levels. After taking out some demons in the lower levels, he began to wonder why this was so easy. Gandroth said the demons would be more powerful, but so far, all Dante had encountered were little pussies. He hadn't even used his father's sword yet. He came to a long hall that seemed to stretch across the tower. As he began to walk, Lady appeared at the other end.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Is it me," Dante said. "Or is this entirely too easy?"

"I know. I wonder how Gandroth's doing." Lady said.

As they walked towards each other, the floor opened beneath them, sending them falling into a barely lighted room that seemed to be the basement of the tower. Dante had caught Lady above him, cushioning her from the fall. Though he knew the fall wouldn't effect him much, it still left his back temporarily sore.

"Ughh, what the fuck was that?" Dante said.

"Trap door I think. Where the hell are we?" Lady asked.

Her question was answered by a large group of red eyes and evil hissing.

"Well, I'll give you two guesses but you're only gonna' need one." Dante said.

They sat up and began fending off the demon hordes. Sparda's sword was incredible. It hacked through the demons with the simplest of ease, while Lady blasted others before they could even get close. After a few minutes of dancing death around the demons, they had finally cleared them all out. They were both sweating profusely. It was hot as hell in that small room. Lady wiped the sweaty bangs from her forehead, and just the way she did it, made Dante crazy. He stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"What?" Lady asked.

Dante responded by pushing her up against the wall, and kissing her, most passionately. Lady didn't fight it. It felt good as soon as Dante started. After a few moments of tongue wrestling, Dante sunk his teeth into the base of Lady's neck, biting greedily at the soft, sensitive flesh, earning a pleased yelp from Lady.

"Oh... you damn animal..." she moaned into his hair. Dante turned Lady around, forcing her to press her hands against the wall. Her faced turned a shade of red brighter than her lips when she realized what was going on. Dante pulled up her skirt, and yanked down her panties.

"Is he really going to..." Lady thought to herself.

The answer was yes. Lady bucked up her ass, making it look so inviting. Dante had fantasized about doing things to that wonderful ass for what seemed like an eternity. He yanked his pants down, and thrust his rock hard cock into Lady's ass. Lady let out a loud cry of pleasure, as Dante started rocking his hips into her. He wasted no time in hitting a fast, hard pace. Lady threw her head back as she felt the orgasm creeping up on her.

"DANTE!" she cried out.

He went until he heard Lady cry out as the orgasm hit her, causing her wetness to fall on her panties. Dante kept going for a few more seconds until he came as well, letting out a loud manly moan into Lady's ear. She felt her legs shaking beneath her, and the pressure added went Dante leaned on her to gasp for air.

"Sorry babe." he said. "I just needed a little quicky."

"Do not be sorry Dante." Lady assured. "That was fucking amazing."

AH-AH! OK, I said there would be more sex, didn't I? And you thought I wasn't good for it... well maybe you did. Next chapter we'll get back to the fight.


	5. Ascension

Yes, another update. I don't make the people wait.

Ascension

"OK," Lady said. "Now, how are we going to get the hell out of here?"

"That is an absolutely wonderful question." replied Dante.

"Is there any passage out?" Lady asked.

"Nope. Looks like those demons were just in a giant cage." Dante said

"We need to get out quick. It smells like shit in here." Lady complained

"Well, we're kinda' half responsible for that..." Dante chuckled, referring to the fresh, potent scent of sex.

The trap door from above reopened, revealing Gandroth standing their with his mini-gun.

"Hey!" he called out. "What the hell are you two doing down there... and Lady, why are your panties wrapped around your ankles?"

"Oh, Jesus." Lady said, pulling her undergarments back up.

"Is there any way out of here?" Dante asked.

"Well, I could see if the bullet chain from the mini-gun will reach down that far."

The ammo for the mini-gun was in a huge metal back pack Gandroth was carrying. About two hundred feet of bullet casing. As he lowered the chain, it looked as if it would barely make it to Dante and Lady. Dante wrapped it around his waist, and held onto Lady.

"Alright, we're ready." Dante called up.

"God, this is gonna' suck." Gandroth said.

He reeled the chain with seemingly relative ease, though a few complaints indicated otherwise.

"Why the fuck are you two so goddamn heavy?" he said. "What if I just dropped you two right now? How dick would that be?"

Neither of them humored him with a response. After a few minutes, he had gotten them back up to where they left off.

"OK, I need to have a quick sit." Gandroth said.

Lady pulled out her pistol and shot it three times past the right of Gandroth's head.

"What the fuck?!" Gandroth said.

Turning around, he saw a wide jawed demon with three bullet holes in his head.

"Damn, that thing was about to take your head off." Dante said.

"Oh," Gandroth replied. "Well, I guess I owe you then, Lady."

"Yeah, we'll talk about your payment later." Lady joked. "Now let's get going."

The three split up again.

Gandroth had made his way out to the balcony. He saw no sign of the Leviathan.

"OK, the thing is a goddamn football field and a half long. Where the fuck is it?!" Gandroth said to himself... and to the Leviathan who had just flew his way around the tower to the balcony.

"Oh, there you are you cuddly little mother fucker." Gandroth said.

He cocked the mini-gun and began unloading on the beast, causing it to retreat.

"Hey, where are you going? I figured you'd like 50 caliber bullets!" Gandroth said.

The Leviathan had made a quick move around the tower and shot back to Gandroth's other side, where it attempted to swallow him whole. Gandroth dropped the gun on the balcony and withdrew his blades. He stabbed the beast in the roof of the mouth so as not to get swallowed. He then took out his two magnums and preceded to shoot up towards the beasts' brain. After a few reloads worth of shots, the beast began to fade. Gandroth made a quick move to leap out of the mouth and onto the balcony, but the Leviathan, with one last ditch effort, took one of Gandroth's legs off as he landed on the balcony.

"Ahh, fuck!" Gandroth yelled as he picked up the gun and began unloading on the Leviathan, sending him to the streets below. "Motherfucker!" He began to crawl towards the the top of the tower, losing a lot of blood in the process.

"Fucking, stupid ass lizard, just biting people's legs off like it's his job."

Lady had found herslef in what was seemingly and endless corridor. She was beginning to worry that she might be lost. Seeing a blue light flickering at the end of one of the rooms, she decided to investigate. Maybe it was finally the way out. What she found at the end of the room was Trish, shooting lightning at her wildly. Lady had dropped Kalinna-Ann in an effort to get out of the way. She returned fire with her pistols, as Trish jumped up onto a ledge to avoid the bullets. She dropped her pistols and shot a solid stream of lightning at Lady, hitting her in the shoulder. Lady crawled towards Kalinna-Ann. As Trish pulled out a small sword and jumped off the ledge to pierce Lady with it, Lady grabbed hold of Kalinna-Ann, and stuck it's bayonet through Trish's throat as she landed.

"Bon-Voyage, demon bitch!" Lady yelled as she fired a shot with Kalinna-Ann. The rocket stuck in Trish's mouth as it sent her up to the ceiling and exploded. All that fell back down was her lower body. Nursing her wound, Lady started up towards the top of the tower.

Dante had finally reached the outside staircase which lead to the roof of of tower. He used the Barrett to shoot a switch that lowered a bridge to the doorway leading outside. There were no upper echelon demons to deal with now, since he had exterminated them all the last time. The tread up was hard and cold. It was raining, just as it was last time. When he finally reached the last stop, he saw Vergil's sword coming at his face. Dante leaned back, only getting a small gash across the cheek, but that was all Vergil needed at the moment.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way," Vergil said as he let Dante's blood drip into the bowl upon the altar, where the amulets and Rebellion where set. Vergil then cut his hand, and let his blood spill into the bowl. "Only three pieces left to this puzzle, Dante. My sword, our father's sword, and Lady's blood."

"You stay the hell away from her!" Dante warned.

"Haha. Are you going to make me?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah." Dante responded.

Dante leaped at Vergil with his father's sword in hand. Vergil blocked his first swipe, as the two combatants traded slashes with each other. The fight seemingly went on forever. It was as if the 76 Steelers were playing the 85 Bears. No effective offense. Gandroth had somehow managed to crawl his way up to the top to witness the fight. He was dizzy as all hell. He could feel himself beginning to fade. Dante once again found himself locked with Vergil in a battle to rid the other of his sword. Dante remembered last time how Vergil made the move first. This time it would be different. Dante lowered his level and pushed his shoulders upwards, sending Vergil's sword flying all the way onto the altar. Dante's next move was the thrust of his father's sword into Vergil's heart. Vergil let out a demonic groan. He had been defeated.

"Damn...you...Dante." he mumbled. "I will not...fail." Lady had made her way to the roof as well, and smiled with glee at the sight of Dante stabbing his brother.

"Sorry, bro. You already have." Dante said.

"Have I?" Vergil said.

With a last ditch effort, Vergil quick shifted away from Dante, and appeared in front of Lady. He pulled the sword from his chest, and plunged into Lady's stomach.

"NO!" Dante yelled from the other end of the roof. He began to run over to Vergil, but before he could get to him, Vergil spilled Lady's blood into the bowl and placed his father's sword upon the altar, completing the ritual.

"Now my master," he said. "You are free!"

Dante finished Vergil by shooting him in the head repeatedly with Ebony, taking away half of Vergil's head and spilling his brains onto the floor. Dante walked over to Lady, who was gushing blood from her stomach.

"Dante," she half whispered.

Dante had dropped to his knees and placed his hand upon her face. She was cold as ice.

"Come on babe." he said. "Stay strong. You're gonna' make it. You'll be alright."

She gave no response.

"Please, Lady. Please be alright." his words were choked.

"I... I love you...Dante." she said.

"I love you too, Lady." Dante said.

He was cradling in her arms, and he nearly collapsed when he felt her fall into him. Motionless. Lifeless. Tears began to form in Dante's eyes. He had lost the only thing in this world he loved. He couldn't fight them back anymore. Tears fell in pools from Dante's eyes, as he screamed into the sky in pain. He felt his body begin to change. His skin was turning. He could feel sharp spines forming in his arms and legs. He was assuming his devil form. After a full metamorphosis, Dante turned, and walked through the portal which had opened.

Gandroth began to crawl to Lady.

"Damn." he said. "I didn't even get a chance to pay you back."

Just then, he remembered something. Something that he had nearly forgotten about. There was a way. It had never been done before. Sparda forbade it. He said that it wasn't right to condemn a human to an immortality they didn't want. But this situation was different. Lady would eventually die in the future anyway, and Dante would be left alone with no one. This way, the both of them could be together forever. Withdrawing one of his blades, Gandroth slit on of his wrists, and let the blood spill into his mouth. He then pulled Lady's neck to him, and bit her. His fangs made deep holes in her flesh, shooting his demonic blood into her veins. Now, all he could do was wait.

Dante found himself standing before the gateway of dimensions with a large, six armed, long haired demon.

"So," the demon said. "I have a little warm up before I conquer the human world. Fine by me. Oh, where are my manners. Proper introductions first. My name is Velothrias, and I will be your undoing, son of Sparda!"

Dante said nothing. Instead, he bolted towards Velothrias, but he was swatted away like a bothersome fly.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that, half breed!" said Velothrias.

Dante shook it off, and continued going at Velothrias. He was landing few shots, but he kept at it. His energy was high. He could keep this up for hours. He out-quicked the much slower Velothrias, avoiding his deadliest blows. Dante continued his merciless pace until he saw Velothrias start to tire. Dante was driven by rage. He wouldn't be denied his vengeance. Landing some cuts along the legs of his opponent, Dante lowered him to a level more suitable for what he had in mind. Dante kept going and going, until Velothrias was sprawled out on all fours, well, in his case, eights.

"Ughh. How... is this possible?" Velothrias choked.

Dante answered his question by slitting his throat, then tearing his head off with a mighty burst of energy. Dante returned to his human form, as Velothrias' head and body burst into flames. Dante saw the portal closing, and sprinted towards it, jumping through just in time. He landed back on top of the tower, the altar now gone, his family mementos laying there.

Gandroth was still laying there as well, nearly dead. He had just about bled dry.

"It's over." Dante said.

"No," replied Gandoth. "This will never be over. You'll have to keep fighting these bastards for the rest of time. But don't fret. You won't be alone."

Dante looked up to see Gandroth smiling, as he pinched Lady on the arm. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey babe," she said tiredly. "You miss me?"

Dante, almost depleted of strength, ran over and embraced Lady, holding her tight to his frame.

"Oh my God, Lady!' he cried. "I thought I'd lost you!" more tears came from him now. "But, I don't understand. How?"

Lady turned to show him the bight on her neck.

"She's a half breed now." Gandroth said. "Sorry Lady, but it looks like you'll have to fight the demons as long as Dante does."

"That's no problem as long as we're together." Lady assured. "Thank you."

"Hey, I told you I owed you, didn't I?" Gandroth said.

"What about you?" Dante asked Gandroth.

"My time in this world is passed. I look forward to joining your father and your mother." Gandroth said. "You know, they'd of both been very proud of you, Dante. Ahh, a forever nap is sounding great right now. Good luck guys. Remember, you two are all each other have. Keep the fight going, love each other unconditionally, and you'll be alright." With that, Gandroth laid his head back and passed.

"Alright." Dante said. "Let's get the hell out of here." as he gathered up the swords and the amulets.

"Sounds like a plan babe." Lady said, picking up Kalinna-Ann.

But before they could start down the tower, they heard an explosion, and the tower started to shake. The detonater Gandroth was carrying had been swallowed by the Leviathan, and somehow activated.

"Damn it." Dante said, knowing full well what had happened. "I guess we won't be fighting those demons as long as we expected."

"Ah, we had a good run." Lady said. Still so sweet and undaunted in the face of death.

The next sound the heard was the sound of their salvation.

"Hey, yinz guyz! What's up?!" It was Mike Matthews, in his new helicopter. "Hurry the fuck up. This bitch is about to collapse!"

"Oh my God." Lady laughed.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Dante asked.

"I'll tell ya' later, just get on." Lady said.

Dante jumped onto the helicopter, pushing his swords inside. He was still hanging onto the landing bar. Lady jumped as well, but she had bad footing and her jump was short. Seeing that she would fall to certain death, Dante closed his feet around the bar, swung down and caught her. She was still holding on to Kalinna-Ann.

"Let go of it!" Dante yelled.

"Hell no! If this falls, I'm falling with it." Lady replied.

Rolling his eyes, Dante mustered up his last bit of strength, and swung Lady back into the helicopter, him following right behind.

"Alright, time to peace off!" Mike said. "That things gonna' create a dust and debris storm bigger than a motherfucker."

"How did you find us?" Lady asked.

"Saw that shit on the news. Looked outside, and there it was. Figured I'd fly up, see what was goin' on."

"Thanks a million, man." Dante said.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor." Mike said.

They flew away into the rainy night sky.

Mike had landed on the roof of the Devil May Cry, and let Dante and Lady out.

"I'll catch yinz later!" he said, taking off, probably going back to his garage to have a dube.

Dante and Lady got into Dante's room through the open window.

"Man, do I need and shower after that." Dante said, ripping off his clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

Lady eyed his bare ass like a horny sixteen year old, as she removed her clothes and followed him into the shower. No matter how tired both of them were, they still had the energy for one last fuck. They began kissing under the shower head, letting the warm water massage them, and run down their aching bodies. Squeezing each others asses, they began to get more and more into what they were doing. Dante was rock hard, and thrust his length into Lady's walls. His pace wasn't as fast as usual, but Lady didn't mind. She was as sore as he was. As they ground into each other, both of them moaned with pleasure. Lady let a few soft whimpers into Dante's ear as well, making him hot at the sound. Dante then increased his pace, earning a few more louder moans from Lady. As the orgasm hit Lady and her wetness spilled to the floor with the water followed by a loud moan, Dante let out a sound that Lady had never heard from him. A painful, yet pleased moan, as the orgasm hit him as well.

The two layed in Dante's bed, letting the cool air from the open window caressing their naked bodies. Dante wondered about what had happened, and what the future would hold.

"Lady?" he asked.

"Yeah babe?" she replied.

"Are you sure you're OK with being with me and fighting the demons forever?" he asked.

"Honestly," she started. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A tender kiss between the two as they dozed off to sleep.

HOLY SHIT! Sorry for the late update. The Steelers game is more important. Well, to me at least. Not done yet, so don't worry.


	6. Alive And Well

Alright. Record setting day for hits on Friday. That's great, but I only have one problem... WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE REVIEWS?! Seriously, I don't care if you say it's the worst piece of shit you've ever read. I'd appreciate you telling me so I don't keep writing this thinking I'm doing a good job. Tell me your complaints. PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE! This chapter is going to be somewhat of a comic relief followed by some action, touchy shit and lemon (I still don't understand how lemon is a term for sex), for all the DxL pairing fans reading. Enjoy.

Alive

The next few days seemed to just crawl by. Dante couldn't help but feel somewhat sad. His brother was dead, his mother and father were dead. But on the other hand, he couldn't be happier. His Lady was with him. Now and forever. He couldn't even describe to anyone how much he loved her. Not only were they lovers, they were best friends. They trusted each other. They had even before they were together. Lady had moved out of her apartment and in with Dante, making the financial troubles easier. Dante amazingly cleared debt. He scrapped his old car, and now just drove the barchetta. The pay from the river job did in fact pay well, which cleared up the rest of his bills.

"Man, this is a relief." Dante said to Lady, who was sitting on the desk, looking sexy as always.

"I told you that job would get us good pay." she said.

Dante heard a knock on his door. Maybe it was Patty.

"Come in." he yelled.

Instead of Patty, the person who came through the door was Mike, holding a huge brown paper bag.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said.

"Oh, hey Mike. How you doin'?" Dante asked casually.

"Good. I was just thinking..." Mike started. "We didn't really get to celebrate after that whole tower incident, so..." he pulled from the bag a bottle of Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, three six packs of Yuengling, a pipe, and a large bag full of marijuana.

"I don't know Mike," Lady said. "That's a lot of shit, and we're waiting on missions."

"Oh, come on! It's Saturday night! Nobody's doin' shit!"

* * *

And the last thing any of them remembered from the night before was Lady saying, "Ah, what the hell."

----

Patty had taken the bus to get to Devil May Cry. It was around two o'clock. She was so excited to see Dante and Lady, especially since she found out they were an item. As she walked to the door, she wondered where the nice looking red car came from, and who's giant truck was that, but she didn't let that stop her. But in retrospect, she may have wanted it to. She opened the door, revealing Dante and Lady laying on top of each other completely naked, and Mike passed out on the desk in the back, a spilled beer laying next to him, along with his pipe. All Patty could do was stare. The phone sitting right next to Mike's head started ringing, causing him to groan extremely loud.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. Patty had never heard that word before.

Mike answered the phone, forgetting it wasn't his to answer.

"What?!" he yelled, and after a few seconds, followed it up with, "No, I'm not happy with my long distance service. As a matter of fact, you guys suck!" and hung up. He then looked over at Patty, who had grown saucers for eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh... I'm... Patty." she replied.

"Oh... shit. This is really uncomfortable." Mike had just noticed Dante and Lady.

Dante began to stir at the noise, and woke up, looking directly at Patty, who was looking directly at him, well, at least the part of him below the waist.

"PATTY?!" he yelled, covering up immediately. "UMM..." he could feel his ears heat up. He was praying that Lady wouldn't wake up, but that was unlikely. She shifted around for a few seconds, then woke up to see Patty.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Patty, go outside, now!" her face was a crimson mask.

Then, Morrison walked in, saying, "Hey, we just dropped by to say HOLY SHIT!" he said at the first sight he got as he walked in.

"Just take her outside!" Dante ordered.

Morrison did as he was told. Dante and Lady were embarrassed to death. Mike got up off the desk, saying, "OK, this is just straight up weird. I'm gonna' go home where people aren't naked in front of little kids... you sick freaks!" he said laughing, as he walked out the door. "Yeah, just to let you know," he said to Patty, "you're not forgetting this anytime soon." He jumped in his truck and left, after hitting a garbage can.

After getting dressed, Dante and Lady came down to address Patty, who was witting on the couch with Morrison.

"OK Patty," Lady started. "See, me and Dante like each other very... very much. And when two people like each other as much as we do, well... they... uh..."

"Patty we got drunk and stoned then had sex then passed out. That's what happened. I'm not beating around the bushes." Dante blurted.

"Dante!" Lady yelled.

"What? She's at that age where she should be understanding this stuff anyways." Dante argued.

"SHE'S TEN!" Lady shouted.

"OK, fine. Patty, I'm sorry you had to see that." Dante said.

"Oh, it's fine. Just... very vivid images..." Patty said.

Alright Dante. I came also because there is a job for you. And only you." Morrison said.

"Alright, spit." Dante said.

"Three powerful demons escaped hell when Vergil came back. They're on the other side of the state. This job might take you a few days because they're crafty. It was brought to my attention by the man who gave me the job that they wanted to fight you, and you alone."

"Well, in that case, I'm there. How much am I getting?"

"About ten grand."

"Alright, let's go."

"I'll run Patty home later." Lady said. "Be careful babe. Come back to me."

"Thanks hon. I will. Love you." Dante said.

* * *

"Love you too." Lady said.

----

Dante and Morrison had been waiting for about a day after they arrived at the tenement building where the demons were supposed to be. Dante was growing bored and impatient.

"Where the hell are these bitches?" he asked.

"I told you, they're crafty. They'll strike when you don't expect it." Morrison replied.

"Like when I'm asleep? Cause' I'm not that great a fighter when I'm asleep." Dante joked.

Joking time was over, though. Dante heard a crash through an old window above. Knowing what it was, he turned around he turned around and thrust Rebellion upwards. It stuck right through one of the demons throat, killing it instantly.

"So much for powerful." he said.

The second came sprinting through the door at an incredible speed, and starting swiping at Dante furiously. Dante had to block a few of the shots, and ducked away, pulling out Ebony and Ivory to blast the demon. The bullets slowed the demon, but didn't stop it. Dante took Rebellion and began to slice up the demon. After a quick stab to the gut, Dante pulled out his blade and hacked the demons head off. Dante was exhausted. He still had one more demon to go, but where was it?

"Dante, look out!" he heard Morrison shout.

When Dante turned around, he was greeted by two demons spines, one through his heart, the other his neck. He felt his grip on Rebellion loose. He was beginning to fade.

"No," he thought to himself. "Not now. Not when everything was going right."

He started to think of Lady. How she would be crying hysterically at the news of Dante's death. How it wasn't fair to her that she had to live out her immortal existence sad, killing demons alone. No companions. He remembered what she said to him.

"Come back to me." was her only request.

Dante's second wind kicked in, as he broke free from the spines and stabbed the demon in the face. He then withdrew Ebony and shot the demon in the stomach until it dropped dead. Dante collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily, the wounds now closed.

"Damn," Morrison said. "Thought I lost you."

* * *

"Well, you're going to for a few hours, I need a nap." Dante said, as he passed out.

----

Dante awoke several hours later in the back seat of Morrison's car.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake the fuck up." Morrison said. "Thanks for making me lug your big ass into the car."

"Did you get the money?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I called the guy and he dropped by with the dough. Took us a while to clean up the mess."

"Good. What time is it?"

"About three o'clock." "

Shit, Lady's gonna' be worried sick. How far are we?"

* * *

"Five, six hours."

"God, take forever with your driving."

----

Morrison dropped Dante off in front of Devil May Cry. Lady's bike was still there. Dante was worried she may have gone looking for him. Dante went inside and upstairs to he room. When he opened the door, he saw Lady standing in a robe, looking out the window. She turned to him, with an extraordinarily pissed off look on her face.

"Uh, hey babe. Miss me?" Dante said.

Lady responded by walking towards him, and pushing him onto the bed. She then took off her robe, leaving her covered by nothing. Dante got what she was getting at, and kicked off his clothes. Lady jumped on Dante and began kissing him wildly. She then adjusted herself, and let Dante's hard length enter her. She let out a pleased whimper just at it's initial penetration.

"I can't believe you made me go three whole days without this!" Lady said. "You're making up for it now though, devil-boy."

She began bouncing up and down on Dante's rock hard, throbbing dick, as she moaned out loud. Dante was massaging her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs. He then put his hands on her ass and began squeezing away. He loved her ass so much. It was perfect to his standards. As Lady bent down, Dante began sucking wildly on her breasts. He was enjoying this a lot. Lady tightened herself up, causing her to scream, "YES!" repeatedly. Dante couldn't hold back his moans any more. This was out of this world to him. He began gripping the sheets as if he would float away if he didn't. Lady kept up her fast bouncing for a few more minutes. Dante was losing his mind.

"Holy fucking shit!" he screamed. Lady was giving him some serious treatment.

As the orgasm, hit Dante, which was the best one he had ever experienced, he let out an extremely pleased grunt/moan. Lady didn't stop until she was fully satisfied. As the orgasms the hit her, she creamed out, "OH GOD, DANTE!", letting her wetness run down his dick.

"Sorry babe." she said as she fell upon him, breathing and sweating heavily. "Hormones got the better of me."

"Sorry?! That was incredible!" Dante said.

"I could say the same about you." she replied.

* * *

Their sweaty bangs entangled as they shared a long kiss. No energy was left in either of them, as the both fell asleep, not altering their position at all.

----

The next day, Dante decided to treat Lady to a nice day out.

"Hey hon. I was thinking today we should get out and do something. Maybe got to the beach, eat at a nice restaurant, then maybe go to the mountains." Dante said.

* * *

"Hmm, I'd like that." Lady said.

----

Dante and Lady were sprawled out on their towels, letting the warm air flow over them, and the sun to beat down upon their skin. They were both lathered up in sun tan lotion, since they were both pretty pale.

"Ah, this is fantastic." Lady said.

"I know, right?" Dante said. "I could lay out here all day."

"We have been. We've been here for about five hours now."

"Oh shit! We gotta' get goin. The reservation I made at the restaurant are for a half hour from now."

They both quickly changed, and headed over to The Crestwood Grill. It wasn't a huge place, but the food and service were outsanding. Lady had ordered a sauteed chicken breast, while Dante had ordered a sixteen ounce steak, rare as could be.

"I don't now how you can eat that." Lady said. "It's so, just, ughh."

"It's so juicy and delicious." Dante argued.

They had ordered a bottle of wine. If there is one thing Dante had good taste in, besides Lady, it was fine wine.

"Thank you Dante. This is really nice." Lady said.

"Don't mention it, babe." Dante replied.

As they made they're way up to the mountains, the night sky had fully come over them. The night was beautiful. The moon was full, and there were plenty of stars out. When they got out, they immediately took in the fresh mountain air, and the terrific views of the land below. They were away from everything. This was a paradise. Lady and Dante began kissing under a large tree, the cool breeze running through their hair. They slowly began removing each others clothes, not letting this perfect setting go to waste. As they were removed from their bondage, Dante pushed his fingers into Lady, and began pumping. Lady began to whimper, as Dante continued until he felt her get wet. He then pushed her up against the tree, lifted her leg onto his hip, and entered her. He humped at a slow pace, as he was kissing her neck. She was moaning loudly, but managed to run her tongue up the side of Dante's neck to his ear. Dante hasted his pace, and kept going until the orgasm had hit both of them.

"God, I love you Dante." Lady breathed into Dante's ear.

"I love you to, Lady." he replied.

Lady walked to the ledge, still bare, to take in the view again. Dante, also still bare, could tell she was getting cold, as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, his big frame shielding her from the wind. He began nipping at her ear, and as she turned her head to look at him, he was entranced by her eyes and how the stars and moon sparkled in them.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered. That earned him a nice tender kiss from Lady.

"Close you eyes," he said. "I have a surprise for you."

Lady shut her orbs, and heard Dante go over to the car to get something.

"OK, open them." Dante said.

As Lady opened her eyes, she saw Dante kneeling on one knee, holding a small box in his hand. She instantly started crying, and covered her mouth.

"Lady," Dante started, as he opened the box, revealing a large shining diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lady had tears of joy streaming from her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Dante got up and placed the ring on her finger. They embraced and shared a long kiss, the lit night sky a perfect background. They were both happy as could be.

Extremely late update. Had to go to Erie for a day. Please review. Many thanks if you do.


	7. Clubbing

BLAH! College in less than a week. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Better get shit done now, cause' if I get hired at UPS during school, I'll be able to update once every fucking jalune.

Don't know what this chapter will entail. I make shit up as I go. Enjoy!

Clubbing

Lady got up early the next morning to make breakfast. She was still in total shock. She couldn't believe what had happened. Had it really happened? Was it a dream? The answer was on her finger. It was as real as could be. She was getting impatient. The eggs were done, as well as the french toast and bacon. She went upstairs to get Dante out of bed. He was still lying face down on the mattress.

"Come on babe, get up." she said.

His response was a low groan. Lady straddled his hips and began scratching his bare back. He loved that. He began to purr like a lion, his leg shaking like a dog's.

"Mmm, still not gettin' up, hon." he said.

Lady had had enough. She would get him up by attacking his one and only weakness – he was ticklish. She began tickling his sides and stomach, causing him to stir and kick. He let out an, "OK! OK!" and she stopped. He then grabbed her and began tickling her legs. Guess she shared the same weakness. He ran one of his fingers up her thigh, forcing her to give in.

"OK! YOU WIN!" she yelped. "Come on, let's go eat."

Dante was really enjoying his breakfast. He was finally coming to the realization that there in fact was food in the world better than pizza.

"This is delicious, babe!" he said enthusiastically. "I never knew you could cook like this."

"And I never knew you actually ate something other pizza every day." Lady replied. "So, I was thinking about who we're gonna' have at the wedding..."

"Good luck." Dante said. "We know all of four people."

"We are pretty sheltered, aren't we?"

"We need to get out and mingle with some people."

"Well, that new club just opened a few days ago. Wanna' try that out?" Lady suggested.

"Sounds great." Dante replied.

The two made there way to the brand new Statix Night Club. The line was insanely long. But the bouncer saw Dante and Lady, decided they were worthy of being inside, and let them in. The place was insane. People dancing as far as the eye could see. They first made their way over to the bar, where they saw Mike sitting, drunk out of his mind.

"Hey Mike!" Dante yelled.

"Yo, what's up motha-fucka?!" Mike said sluggishly. "Hey Lady, that's a nice ring. You two getting' married or somethin'? He started laughing.

"Actually, yeah." Lady replied with glee.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh man, I don't do weddings well."

"Gee, thanks for the congratulations, douche bag." Dante snapped.

"No, by all mean congrats, but at the receptions I always get drunk, loud, obnoxious, stupid-"

"You're like that everyday." Lady interrupted.

"Exactly." Mike replied. "I can't behave for any occasion."

The music had turned from blasting rap to Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone. Lady loved that song. Such a peaceful song, yet you could dance your ass off to it.

"Come on, let's dance!" she grabbed Dante and pulled him to the center floor.

"Uh, I'm not really that good at-" Dante couldn't finish.

"Oh come on, it's just disco music. All you have to do is move."

They began moving in harmony, Dante getting more into it as they went along. Lady's back was to Dante, as he began running his hands along her hips, while she had reached behind her to rub his face. They began to actually start dancing, earning a lot of eyes from the crowd. When the chorus hit for the second time, the began spinning wildly. Dante caught Lady as she spun back into, and bent her backwards, holding up her right leg with his left hand as the bridge of the song started. She was holding onto the back of his neck. He was lost in her eyes. He wiped her sweaty bangs from her forehead, and bent his head to deliver a soft kiss. Everyone in the club had stopped. They were all applauding and cheering on Dante and Lady. Dante noticed how Lady's chest was heaving up and down, and this drove him mad. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra only added to his interest. He grabbed Lady and took her outside into a back alley. It was his turn for his hormones to act up.

"Dante, what's wrong?" Lady asked.

She was answered by a devouring kiss from Dante. He wasn't going to waste any time saking his lust. He tore open Lady's blouse, sending the buttons flying and revealing her breasts, still an amazing sight to him. He began to kiss Lady's breasts, then turned the kissing into a most greedy sucking. Lady was letting out pleased whimpers all the while He was breathing heavily, nearing salivating at the sight of the sweating beauty before him. He pulled down Lady's skirt and panties with one solid yank, and forced his tongue deep into Lady's walls. He wasted no time in making Lady lose her mind. His tongue was doing remarkable things, as Lady nearly lost her balance against the wall. While moaning aloud, she was tugging tightly on Dante's hair, but that didn't detur him in the least.

"Oh my God, Dante!" she cried out.

As the orgasm hit her, Dante could taste the warm, thick fluids. He loved how Lady tasted, especially when she came.

"Mmm," he moaned.

He began to lick his way up to Lady, running his tongue along her stomach and in between her breasts. He then turned Lady around, forcing her hands upon the wall. He dropped his pants and boxers and began to kiss Lady's ass. Lady blushed uncontrollably. Dante loved that ass. It made him absolutely crazy. After a few moments of sucking and tight squeezing of Lady's firm, yet soft buttocks, Dante thrust his rock hard cock into Lady those buttocks. He began pumping away, and managed to snake three of his fingers around Lady, and stuck them into her pussy. He began pumping those as well, still keeping up his fast pace. With his other hand, Dante ran his hand along Lady's stomach, then began squeezing her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his forefinger. Lady was on the verge of blacking out. She had never experienced anything like this before. Dante felt more fluids on his fingers, as Lady was crying out loud in pleasure. He kept up until he came, then fell onto Lady, both of them a sweaty mess.

"Wow," Lady said, breathing heavily. "I hope you enjoyed that half as much as I did."

"Just as much, babe." Dante replied. He began sucking on her ear.

Just then, they heard a very low voice scream, "Get the fuck out of the way!"

Getting dressed, Dante and Lady made their way back into the club, where there was automatic rifle fire upon the bar. Everyone who was dancing was either off to the side or out of the club. Mike, the bartender, and another man were behind the bar avoiding the spray of bullets. The bartender had gotten out a twelve gauge shot gun, while Mike and the other man, who was the owner of the club, had their pistols out. Dante and Lady ran over behind the bar, sending bullets of their own at the men at the club entrance.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dante asked Mike.

"I think that's that fucking demon mafia. You know, those ones who try to take over every business."

Dante knew who they were. He had killed some of them in the past.

"You guys help me out and I'll make it worth your while." the owner said.

Mike took as long swig from his beer, and got up to start shooting. He didn't hit a thing, as he came back down to reload.

"Good shootin', Pacino!" Lady barked.

"Hey, I'm fucking drunk as hell. I couldn't shoot the goddamn Titanic from here." Mike argued.

Dante and Lady got up and began unloading on the demons. They dropped nearly all of them before they ran out of ammo. Mike, the bartender and the owner finished them off.

"Alright, I'll be right back." the owner said as if nothing happened. He came out with thirty grand. "There's ten for each of you. I might need your help again. These pricks aren't gonna' stop."

"Here's our number." Dante through him a card. "Call if you need us."

"Will do." the owner said in his rough Italian accent.

The three nodded, and made their way outside.

"Well, that was fun." Mike said. "Maybe you guys finally found a steady flow of income."

"That would be great." Dante said.

"Alright, time to go pass out. Peace, bitches." Mike got in his truck and swirved his way home.

"Sleep does sound amazing right now." Lady said.

"True statement." Dante replied.

Lady under Dante's arm, they began their walk home.

Yeah I know. Short chapter. This is really starting to open up, though. Reviews appreciated as always.


	8. The Purpose

No clue what this chapter will entail as I write this.

The Purpose

The next few days rolled along without incident. As Dante thought about it, there had been less and less demons lately. The only ones, apart from those in Temin Ni Gru and the tenement, that Dante noticed were the Demon Mafia.

"You realize we haven't seen any _regular _demons since the ones in Temin Ni Gru, and the three that came with my brother, right?" he asked Lady.

"What, the ones Gandroth said would be all powerful?" she laughed.

"Hey, maybe they were. Maybe we're just that damn good." Dante replied, winking at Lady. "But seriously, the Demon Mafia is the only group of demons we've seen in the past few weeks."

"Yeah, you're right... Think it means any thing?"

"I don't know. Hell wouldn't just keep sending only it's weakest demons."

That they were. These demons weren't nearly as strong as their larger counterparts, but what they lacked strength, they made up for in intelligence. They did serve a purpose, but what was it?

Patty came walking through the door than, almost expecting a repeat of last time.

"Hey Lady!" she said.

Lady got up and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo. How've you been?" Lady asked, since the last time they saw each other no formals were exchanged.

"Great. My mom and I are really doing well together."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. Wow," Patty said, noticing the large rock on Lady's finger. "That's so pretty! What's it for?"

"Well, Dante and I are engaged."

"No way! That's so cool! Congratulations Lady!"

"Thanks hon!" Lady said with a big smile across her face.

Patty then looked at Dante. As much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but blush. She still had that very lucid image of Dante in her mind.

"Congratulations Dante." she mumbled.

"Thanks Patty." Dante laughed out.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a play recital at my school." Patty said.

"Oh, good luck hon." Lady said.

"Thanks. See you guys later!" Patty said as she skipped out the door.

"Well, good thing that wasn't awkward." Dante said, shaking his head.

"She's a ten year old girl, Dante. Of course she's gonna' feel weird around you after seeing your... equipment."

Dante blushed at the statement, and made a quick attempt to change the subject.

"Maybe we should go see what Mike's up to. He might have a lead on what the hell is going on."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

----

Dante pulled into the long gravel driveway of Mike's house. To his surprise, Mike was already outside, and looked as though he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Mike!" Dante yelled out the window.

"Oh, man, good thing you guys are here." Mike responded.

"Why, what's up?" Lady asked.

"Luigi just called, and told me to meet him at the old warehouse on the east side."

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Luigi Luciano. The guy who owns Statix." Mike replied.

"The east side warehouse? Isn't that like twenty miles past the river?" Lady asked.

"Yeah. He said he might have a lead. He just tried to call you."

"We were already on our way here. Get in, we'll drive you." Dante said.

Mike picked up an AK-47 and a sawed off ten gauge shotgun. "We might be going into some shit, so be ready."

The drive over the the warehouse was very long. The east side of town was very vacant. A few odd shops and the old steel mill warehouse that hadn't been in use for decades. As Dante pulled up to the parking lot, he saw Luigi, and a large group of men dressed in black suits. They were pulling large automatic rifles out of the back of their vans.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Luigi said as he spotted the three getting out of the car.

"What's all this?" Dante asked.

"Those bastards hit us today. Took out my transport hub at the docks. I have good word that this is their headquarters. I'm done fuckin' around with these pricks. This ends tonight."

Luigi motioned his men to get ready. One of them was setting up explosives to take down the main door. Dante and Lady got their pistols out, the only pieces they were carrying. As the bomb went off, the men took their positions. When the smoke finally cleared, they began to spray fire upon the demon mafia inside. There was no way THIS was their HQ. Dante, Lady and Mike finished off what Luigi's men couldn't with ease. There was one survivor. One of the men made his way over to him and propped him up, sitting him in a chair.

"OK, you little bitch!" Luigi said smacking the demon across the face. "You gonna' tell us exactly what the fuck is going on, or do we have to beat seven shades a' shit outta' you?"

"I'll never talk." the demon said. "You can't make me."

"Oh, really?" Luigi said with immense interest. "Well, maybe _I _can't, but I know someone who can."

Luigi flipped open his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey, little Vince. It's me. Yeah I need you at the east side warehouse, right now. Alright see ya' then. Oh, and bring your tools. Yeah, those ones."

It took about ten minutes until a jaguar came screaming into the parking lot. A short, old man with a briefcase came walking through the doorway.

"So, is this the little prick I'm operating on?" he asked in a flemmy, decrepid voice.

"Yeah. Get to work. I want to know everything." Luigi said.

The man set his briefcase on a table. When he opened it, Dante and Lady saw an organized array of knives, hooks, and other tools that you would see doctors using in the emergency room, along with a small bottle of hydrochloric acid. Vince began to systematically dissect the demon. He was removing it's organs in a way that it would stay alive, but feel an unreal amount of pain. A few drops of hydrochloric acid to the eyes only added to the demons torment.

"Alright! I'll tell you what you want to know!" it hissed.

Dante took it upon himself to get the answers.

"Start talking." he ordered with his gun to the demon's chin.

"OK. What's going on here is that we're clearing the way for a huge demonic invasion. Taking over as many businesses as we can and killing those who run them will make it easier."

"There haven't been any demons besides you in weeks." Lady said, pointing her gun at the demon's head.

"Wait! We've been holding them in the factory we own. It's in the center of town. That's where the main demonic gateway is. The power generator that keeps all the other gates on earth open is there, too."

"I know that factory." Mike said. "It's like a fucking fortress, though. It's near impossible to get in."

"Well, I'm all about proving the impossible possible." Dante said. He then pointed Ebony at the demon and shot him three times in the face.

"What the hell?!" Luigi yelled.

"We got what we needed out of him." Dante assured. "Alright, let's get going."

Dante, Lady and Mike got in the car and started back towards the center of town. Luigi and his men got in their vans and followed. It truly would end tonight.

I can already tell this isn't going to be one of my better chapters. I'm just setting up for the grand finale, though, so be patient. Reviews appreciated as always.


	9. Closure

Ah, I have reached the final chapter of this story. It's been fun. Enjoy.

Closure

There was an end to the task. It was right under their noses for so long. How could they not have figured it out? No matter. They would end it tonight. It was something Dante thought he would be cursed to do forever. But despite that, his ultimate goal was within reach. So close, he could taste it. All the years of devil hunting, the thousands of human deaths, the seemingly endless game of kill or be killed... would finally end tonight.

The enormous gate which guarded the factory was surprisingly only assisted by two demons. Before they knew what hit them, Dante had shot both of them through his car window. Luigi's men got out and placed explosives at the gate, taking it down with the push of a button.

"There should be enough left over to take out that power generator. We'll get to work on it once we've cleared the place out." Luigi said. "Now, Dante, you and Lady need to try to find a back door. We'll assault the main entrance, but we need you to flank them. They won't see it coming."

"Alright, let's go." Dante said to Lady.

The two engaged devil hunters crept their way along the perimeter of the factory, silently disposing of any guards they came across. Lady spotted a ladder leading up to the outer cat walk of the balcony. This was a perfect root to surprise them from behind.

"There's our back door." she said.

"That is is. Let's go." Dante replied.

As they were climbing the ladder, they heard the gun shots. Mike, Luigi and his men were in. Dante and Lady had to act fast.

"Alright you motha-fuckas! You up against the shit now!" Luigi yelled as he and his mob sprayed the room. It wouldn't be as easy as the warehouse, though. The demons had an elevated position on them. Mike snuck his way to the staircase that led to the second level. He took out a row of demons on a balcony with a spray of AK-47 rounds. Luigi had lost a few men, but they were able to dispose of the rest of the demons with the help of Mike's distraction. They climbed the stairs and moved forward into the main room of the factory. Mike opened the door, and what he saw would have sent the national guard running. There was an army of demon mafia soldiers guarding a cage full of demons. Also in the cage was a large portal and a glowing blood red cylinder.

"That must be the power generator." Mike said.

"Alright. I Hope Dante and Lady got around the back. If they didn't we're fucked."

Two of Luigi's men threw molitov cocktails into the room before entering. They caught a few of the demons on fire, but not as many as they would have liked. The group charged the room, laying down a barrage of lead upon the demons. Fire was returned upon them at an instant. After a few minutes of fire fight, the demons looked like as if they would be defeated. Mike was moving closer to the cage, but before he could reach it, he was shot in the leg. The last demon soldier alive in the factory. Luigi landed a well placed shot on his shoulder, but the demon kept moving.

"What the fuck's it doing?" he asked.

The demon got to a control panel where he pushed a single button. This push would spell doom for Luigi's men, as the cage holding back the horde of demons started to rise.

"Oh shit!" Luigi yelled.

The demons were unleashed upon the mob like a hurricane. The men fought desperately, but to no avail. The demons tore them to shreds. Luigi had already started running back to the van, leaving Mike there, defenseless. One of the demons spotted him, and made it's way over to finish him off. Mike still had his sawed off, and began unloading into the demon. After four shots, the demon fell hard upon the concrete floor. Mike let out a sigh of relief, but his feeling of security was short lived as the another demon came racing at him. No bullets. No chance. Mike closed his eyes, hoping the pain wouldn't be too excruciating... Nothing. He opened his eyes to see the demon sliced in half, and Dante standing there, Rebellion in hand.

"Took you long enough." Mike said.

"You're welcome." Dante replied. Lady was standing above, blasting the demons with her pistols. Death from above. Meanwhile, Dante hacked his way through the remaining demons. Mike was mesmerized by how fluent Dante's movements were as he slaughtered them. It was like he knew every move to make perfectly. He wasn't even touched. Luigi had made his way back into the room with the explosives and a much larger gun, a deployable .50 caliber machine gun. He joined Lady in her fire, blasting away the demons Dante hadn't killed. After a few more minutes of this, the demons were finally dead. Dante was breathing heavily. He was soaked in sweat and demon blood. Mike had made his way back up to his feet, limping over to Dante.

"That was beautiful." he said.

"It's what I do." Dante said simply. Lady began to make her way down to their level. Luigi was setting up the explosives around the power generator.

"Alright, we're ready to blow this bitch." he said.

But before he could set the explosives off, one last demon shot through the portal. Dante turned around, but not before the demon stuck it's needle-like fingers through Dante's stomach, making him slump forward at the pain.

"Dante!" Lady screamed.

Dante took Rebellion and stuck it through the demons chest, and kicked it off of him. Luigi finished the demon with his machine gun. Lady and Mike then pulled Dante away from the gate, allowing Luigi to set off the explosives. The cylinder shattered, and a demonic howl was released from it. The gate closed, along with all the others on earth. It was finally over.

"Dante?" Lady said as she stroked Dante's face. "Come on, you're gonna' be OK. This is nothing."

Blood was running from Dante's mouth. His eyes were wide, as if he were trying to stay awake. Lady began to cry.

"Please, Dante, you can't leave me! Not now!"

After a few more tear drops, Dante stopped his heavy breathing, looked at Lady, and grew a huge grin on his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Lady yelled as she slapped punched him in the chest. "Don't fucking do that! You scared me to death!"

"Hey, you did it to me on top of th Temin Ni Gru." Dante said.

"Yeah, but I was actually dead!" Lady yelled.

"What's your point?" Dante laughed.

"Just shut up and let's get out of here before the cops come." Lady said.

"Alright. Luigi, take Mike to the hospital, get his leg looked at." Dante said as he got up.

"OK. As soon as I get my shit back together, you'll be getting something in the mail. Thank you. Both of you." he extended his hand to Dante and Lady. Both shook, and got in the barchetta, bound for Devil May Cry, for home.

In the weeks that followed, Dante and Lady were really enjoying just being able to hang back, worry free. They had received in the mail a check from Luigi for five million dollars. Big pay day. They could retire off of this check. They would may have had to, since their way of business was now a thing of the past. They had heard on the news that the demons were being exterminated across the globe. It truly was over. They still couldn't believe it.

Dante and Lady's wedding was coming up soon. Most people wouldn't have it in the middle of winter, but they didn't want to wait. They invited a few people. Patty, her mom, Morrison, Luigi, and Mike. They couldn't think of anyone else. They didn't mind, though. Big weddings always took a lot of work.

They day of the wedding was snow filled and cold. The five that were invited all showed up. Morrison in his every day attire, Lady and her mother in rather elecant dresses, Luigi in a suit that looked like it cost more than the church, and Mike in a shirt and tie, along with his pair of crutches. Dante couldn't help but laugh a little, as he earned a pinch on the arm from Lady as they stood at the altar. The priest began his psalm.

"Let us pray... Shout for joy to the Lord, all the earth. Worship the Lord with gladness; come before him with joyful songs. Know that the Lord is God. It is he who made us, and we are his; we are his people, the sheep of his pasture. Enter his gates with thanksgiving and his courts with praise; give thanks to him and praise his name. For the Lord is good and his love endures forever; his faithfulness continues through all generations. In your name, almighty God, we pray. Amen."

"Amen." the rest followed.

"Dante, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, til' death do you part?"

"I do."

"Lady, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, til' death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings?" the priest motioned Patty to bring the rings. Dante and Lady placed them upon each others finger, both with huge smiles decorating their faces.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Dante pulled up Lady's veil, they become lost in each others eyes. Both pairs were glassy. They were in heaven. This had to be heaven. Dante placed his hand upon Lady's cheek, and gave her the most loving, tender kiss she had ever received from him. The five gave a resounding round of applaus. Patty was trying to fight back tears. She was good friends with both Dante and Lady, and was so happy to see them married. As the married couple stepped down, they were warmly congratulated by their all of their friends.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Morrison said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Morrison." Dante said.

"Alright, I gotta' get back to runnin' the club. You're little dance episode really got a lot of people coming. They've been askin' about you. You should drop in some time. But, anyway, congratulations." Luigi said.

"We might just do that. Thanks." Lady said.

"We gonna' have to celebrate this soon. I'll bring the shit, just promise me one thing." Mike said.

"Yeah?" Dante asked.

"Wait until we all leave to start fuckin' each other."

Lady blushed, and Dante shook his head. "OK Mike. Thanks for coming." Dante said, laughing.

"Aight man. Congratulations."

Patty and her mother made their way over to them.

"Congratulations you two." Patty's mother said. "And thanks again for helping me out before. I don't know what I would have done."

"That's what we're here for." Dante said. "Thank you."

Dante and Lady were left standing with Patty, who gave both of them huge hugs.

"I'm so happy for you guys." she said with glee. "Please keep in touch. I'll try to visit you every now and again."

"Will do, kiddo." Lady said.

"Absolutely. Thanks, Patty."

Dante carried Lady up to his room, her wedding dress nipping at his feet. She looked so gorgeous to him. If one song could have described how Dante was feeling, She Is Beautiful by Andrew W.K. would have started blasting at max volume. Their eyes were once again locked. They were probably the best feature to each of them. Dante layed Lady on their bed as if she were a fragile little flower. He descended upon her, smothering her with kisses, running his hands along her sides. They slowly began to remove each other from their bondage. Dante was ready to make this a night that Lady would never forget, as was she to him. Once both were completely bare, Dante sunk two of his fingers into Lady, causing her to whimper into his chest. He continued his pumping as he sucked on Lady's breasts, while squeezing her ass with his free hand. He then turned his kissing to her neck. She loved that. His hot breath massaged her sensitive skin, as he raise up to nip at her ear. She was eager for Dante to replace his fingers with his shaft.

"Dante- ahhhh," she moaned out. "Fuck me, please. Stop teasing. Ahhh, Jesus Christ!"

Dante did as he was told, quickly replacing his fingers with his rock hard dick, and began to grind into Lady. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her nails dug their way deep into Dante's back, making him groan into her face.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" she was screaming out in shear ecstasy.

Dante's manly gasps for air only got Lady hotter, she felt her walls softening before Dante's fast paced humping. Still after all the times they had had sex, she was still tight as hell. Dante figured she had to have the best pussy on the planet. As the orgasm hit her, Lady cried out in pleasure.

"DANTE! AHHHH! OH MY GOD, DANTE!"

Dante felt his climax closing in as well. As the orgasm exited him, he let out a most manly grunt.

"Ahh-Ahhhhh!" he moaned, breathing heavily after wards.

"I love you so damn much." Lady breathed into Dante's face.

"I love you too." Dante replied, still breathing heavily.

Lady awoke a couple of hours later to see Dante staring out the window. She got up and wrapped her arms around him, and began kissing his arms.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It's just kind of hard for me to believe we'll never fight again." he replied.  
"I know. It still seems strange. Oh, well we'll see what happens."

"Yeah, we will."

UPDATED. Put the last shit at the end of chapter ten. This is NO LONGER THE END! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS.


	10. Cleaning Up

OK. I have come to the realization that I ended this story too early, at least by one chapter. I have to add another raunchy sex scene because SOME PEOPLE have accused me of losing my touch in that aspect. Plus I listened to Alive and Do The Evolution by Pearl Jam and got a good idea for a (better) final chapter. Enjoy the new ending, and just remember, IT'S EVOLUTION, BABY!

Cleaning Up

Though eternal relaxation was in sight, there was still a job that had to be done. There were a few remaining demons around the area, and Dante and Lady made it a point to finish them off.

"OK, so where did Morrison say the majority of these pricks were?" Lady asked.

"I think they were spotted in a group under the north side bridge." Dante replied.

"The one a little past L's?"

"Yeah. I think they're the last in this area. We'll leave to others to take care of the rest. I think we've done enough."

"Agreed. Well, might as well get it over with."

"Yup."

Dante had been told that this group of demons was a mix of demon mafia soldiers and some standard demons, whatever you would want to call standard. The drive over took awhile, mainly because of the mass of people celebrating the end of the demons. Like they did any of the work. Dante and Lady had done everything, along with Mike at some points. As much as Dante thought he would get bored as shit without game to hunt, he was happy his duty would finally be over. He was really looking forward to relaxing with Lady for the rest of time, raising a family with her. Things would be great. Happiness, for the rest of his life.

It didn't take them long to spot the demons gathered under the bridge, picking at the scraps of a few corpses.

"Let's deal with these fuckers quick. I'm tired as hell." Dante said.

They withdrew their pistols quickly, shooting at the soldiers first. They began to scatter across the bank of the river as Lady went on the chase, leaving Dante to deal with the others. Dante jumped onto the shoulders of one of the larger demons, sticking his sword through it's head. He kicked off, sending himself airborne, where he softened his landing by raining bullets upon the others. He began to slice and dice another one, dismembering it completely. Another came up behind him and stabbed him in his back, but this only served to piss Dante off. He was even surprised at how easily he shrugged off the attack. He made a quick turn with Rebellion, locking the demons head off. On the other end of the bridge, Lady was making quick work of the soldiers. She had taken out two with a marvelously placed shot with Kalinna Ann, as she maneuvered her way around the remaining attackers, dropping them with a fast spray of led. They stood there victorious, amazed at how easy it was.

"Damn," Lady began "Are we really getting that good?"

"Guess so." Dante said with a chuckle. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"I know. It's a shame that we won't be doing this anymore."

"Maybe we should become cops?"

"Fuck that!" Lady yelled. "I hate the fucking police!"

"Hmm, I see your point." Dante said, rubbing his chin.

They decided to stop in at L's for a quick drink since they were right there.

"Two Bud Lights." Dante said.

The bartender got them their beverages, and returned to the back to continue this argument with the owner. Dante heard a very familiar accent in the man's voice.

"No, they won't be coming around anymore, so you don't have to worry about it. If the police try to give you any shit, you let me know. Alright?" it was Luigi.

"Yeah, I got it." the bar tender replied.

Luigi came out to the bar to collect his money. He took a small box from under the bar to take out a big stack of cash.

"Oh, hey kids! How you doin?" he said noticing the two devil hunters.

"Not bad. How bout' yourself?" Dante said.

"Oh, just collecting my weekly take. Gotta' protect these places from the demons. Well, not so much anymore, now it's the fucking cops."

"God, I hate cops!" Lady yelled again.

"Yeah, I heard that somewhere." Dante said, laughing.

"Shut up, you dick." Lady replied, laughing herself.

This brought a huge smile to Luigi's face.

"I've seriously never seen e relationship the way you two guys have. It's just incredible."

"Yeah, we try." Dante said as he tucked Lady under his arm.

"Here, I've got something for you." Luigi said, reaching into his pocket. His hand came out with two pills.

"Oh, no, we're not trying to get hooked on pills." Lady said.

"You won't get hooked on these. Just take them. You'll thank me later. Trust me." Luigi said with a big smirk, as he walked outside.

"I'm giving it a try. Fuck it." Dante swallowed the pill, and urged Lady to do the same.

"Ughh, fine." Lady said, reluctantly taking the small pill.

Dante and Lady had gotten home without feeling any effects from the pills what so ever.

"Watch, it was probably a laxative and we'll be shitting our brains out." Lady said.

"I don't think he's the type of person to do that."

Dante sat at his desk, shuffling through some paper work.

"Looks like financially we'll be set for some time." he said.

"Good to know." Lady said, sitting herself up on Dante's desk

Dante then felt something come over him, like a blistering heat wave, followed by a tingly sensation.

"Wow." he said.

"What's up?" Lady asked.

"You... you look fucking gorgeous!" Dante was entranced by how hot Lady's legs looked as she sat on his desk. He was beginning to sweat profusely, as he removed his shirt to try and relieve some of the heat.

"Well, thanks." Lady said. She then felt the same sensation boil over in her as she saw Dante's chiseled physique as he removed his shirt. "Whoa... is that what you just felt?"

"If by that you mean an extremely horny feeling, than yeah." Dante said.

"Yeah..." Lady replied.

In seconds they were devouring each others tongues, Lady sitting in Dante's lap on the chair. Dante had a firm grip on Lady's cheeks with his hands, bringing her closer, smelling the sweet scent of her ebony hair. He stuck his tongue into Lady's ear, as she sucked on his neck. They were both going crazy with lust. Maybe their fighting skills weren't the only thing increasing within their demon sides. Maybe their desire to mate was flaring up as well. If so, those pills definitely jump started it. Lady's hot eager breath on Dante's chest drove him to the edge, as he knelt down to kiss her neck. She loved when he did that. She was beginning to remove his pants, making him realize he had to get started on her clothes. He tore open her blouse, and undid her bra as if he were a professional at it. He racked her tits and began rubbing the nipples with his thumbs, as Lady dropped his boxers and began playing with his sack. He was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked this. Lady took it upon herself to get rid of her skirt and panties. Dante layed her across the table, but instead of mounting her, he flipped himself in the opposite direction, leaving his face in Lady's crotch, and leaving hers in his. Lady got extremely anxious at this. They had never tried it before, and it seemed like a wonderful idea with how they were both feeling. Dante sunk his rock hard throbbing cock into Lady's mouth, and slivered his tongue deep into her awaiting cavern. Both of their mouths were getting a hefty work out, as they both moaned loudly into each other. Lady had wrapped her legs around Dante's neck, allowing him better access. His tongue had found it's way to Lady's most sensitive spot, earning a muffled cry of pleasure from her around his pumping shaft. Lady picked up her pace as a result, causing Dante to let out a loud, "MMMMMMMM" into her pussy. Dante began to massage Lady's creamy white thighs, while she had a firm hold on his ass. As they both climaxed and the orgasm hit them, they didn't make any attempt to move, crying out loud into each other again. Dante swallowed Lady's essence, as she did the same for him. Dante flipped himself back over, laying on top of Lady. They began to kiss, tasting themselves in each others mouths. Dante ran his hand down Lady's stomach, pressing and squeezing it, earning pleased whimpers from her as she squeezed his muscular, toned back. Dante pulled Lady's legs over his hips, and entered Lady with a forceful thrust.

"You better ride me to China, devil boy!" she ordered, gasping in pleasure.

Dante responded by starting off his humping at the fastest and most forceful way who could. He was groaning out loud at the feeling he was getting from Lady's pussy's vice like grip around his shaft. She was squeezing his ass, then turned her hands' attention to his back to dig her nails into the muscular skin. She began to bite her lower lip, forming a smile that made Dante mad with lust. She had her legs wrapped around him, and began to grind her hips into Dante, as she was crying to the heavens in pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

"OH MY GOD. DANTE, YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

Dante didn't stop until he felt Lady's warm, thick wetness encase his cock. He didn't stop his humping, sucking on Lady's large, perky breasts, licking the nipples with immense interest. Lady was out of it. Her legs fell off of Dante's hips, as she had no control of her body anymore. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, tears of joy streaming from her face as she continued her loud cries of pleasure. Dante felt another wave of cum surround his manhood, as he grew hot as ever, hearing Lady cry out his name as loud as she ever had. His second load shot deep into Lady's valley, as he collapsed on to her, breathing heavily, sweating even more heavily. There entangled bangs made a beautiful strand of black and white, as they enjoyed a tender kiss, lost in each others eyes. They rolled off the desk after a few minutes, Lady on top of Dante. She immediately jumped on his still hard cock, and began riding him like a Harley. Dante instantly felt the most amazing feeling he ever had, as he grabbed Lady's ass and squeezed it so hard it could have popped. He continued his groping of it as Lady bent down to kiss him. When she returned up, he got a few quick licks of her breasts. He began gasping for air as he moved his hands from Lady's busty ass to her back, running them up and down repeatedly. Lady once again began to cry out loud, making Dante begin to grind his hips into her. They're cries of pleasure amplified each other, as their orgasms hit them nearly at the same time, their wetness spilling all over each other. Lady fell back on to Dante, yanking his hair and kiss him most passionately.

"You have no idea," Lady said, still gasping for air. "how much I fucking love you right now."  
"Oh, I think I have an idea." Dante said with a smirk.

He shot up and bent Lady over the desk, forcing his cock into Lady's ass. He instantly began humping, not knowing where he was getting this energy, and not giving a shit. Lady bucked up her ass as best she could, trying to grind with Dante's thrusts. His three fingers had snaked their way around to enter Lady's pussy, where he re-continued his treatment of it. He began squeezing Lady's breasts with his free hand, then moved down to rub her sensitive stomach again. Lady was clawing at the desk for support, moaning deeply and loudly at Dante's humping and pumping. Dante came after a few minutes of destroying Lady's ass, as he felt Lady's wetness around his fingers a few moments before.. He rested on Lady, licking the fresh cum from his fingers.

"Man, do you taste great." Dante said, forcing Lady to blush madly.

"Yeah, I try." she said with a smirk.

Dante grabbed her by the hair this time, twisting her head around for another series of kisses, after more sucking on her neck.

Later that night, Dante awoke next to Lady in his bed, unsure of how he got there. The air from the open window was cold and sharp, but he welcomed it, along with the droplets of rain. He felt the exhaustion come over him from the mad series of sex he and Lady had just enjoyed. Lady woke with his movements, yawning from her disturbed slumber.

"Wow, my pussy feels like a truck ran through it." she said

"Yeah, I think my dick's swollen to about five times it's normal size."

Dante looked outside to the sky, as Lady began to massage his back and neck.

"What's on your mind, babe?" she asked.

"I was just thinking..." he began. "just how lucky I am to be alive right now. Hell, if I didn't have this blood in me, I'd be dead. Sometimes I just wander if I deserve to be alive."

Lady knew what to say. Other than give the standard, oh of course you do, she assured him with facts.

"Dante, after everything you've been through, and after everything that you have done for people you don't even know, not only do you deserve to be alive, you deserve to be happy."

Dante smiled. "I am, so, so happy."

He turned to give Lady another warm tender kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." she replied.

They fell back into each others arms and back into their sleep. Dante began to wonder in his dreams if the task truly was done. He remembered the last words Gandroth spoke to him before he died. "Love each other unconditionally, keep the fight going, and you'll be alright."

Dante and Lady did love each other unconditionally, but there was no fight left to keep going. But then, he remembered what he said before that. Those five words that would keep Dante on his toes no matter what.

"This will _never _be over."

New ending, hopefully you like it. Still working on more shit for the sequel. The story line I'm think of is difficult. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. SOUNDTRACK!

A BONUS! YEAH, THROW ME A FRICKIN' BONUS HERE!

But in all seriousness, I figured this story could use a soundtrack.

Dante's Theme – I Will Be Heard – Hatebreed

Lady's Theme – She Builds Quick Machines – Velvet Revolver

Vergil's Theme – A New Level – Pantera

Trish's Theme – Surfacing – Slipknot

Gandroth's Theme – Awaken – Disturbed

Mike's Theme – Party Hard – Andrew W.K.

Dante And Lady's First Sex Scene – Feed My Frankenstein – Alice Cooper

Dante's Flashback – The Memory Remains – Metallica

Concert Hall – 99 Ways To Die – Megadeth

Storage – Red Barchetta – Rush

Second Sex Scene – Suck My Kiss – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Dante Vs. Vergil – Becoming The Bull – Atreyu

Lady's Death – Danger Keep Away – Slipknot

Dante Vs. Velothrias – Indestructible – Disturbed

Lady's Revival – With Arms Wide Open – Creed

Celebration – You Gotta' Fight For Your Right To Party – Beastie Boys

Sex Scene After Dante Get's Back – Crazy Bitch – Buckcherry

Mountain Scene – Stellar – Incubus

Club Scene – Dragostea Din Tei – O-Zone

Drive To Warehouse – Black Sunshine – White Zombie

Factory Raid – After The Flesh – My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult

Dante And Lady's Wedding – You And Me – Lifehouse

Post Wedding Sex Scene – She Is Beautiful – Andrew W.K.

Final Fight Scene - Mouth For War - Pantera

Final Sex Scene - Do The Evolution - Pearl Jam

Later That Night - Alive - Pearl Jam

Ending – Downfall Of Us All – A Day To Remember

Links. You have to punch ---- youtube ---- before all these links. That part won't show up.

.com/watch?v=9tqxtEFAJEU

.com/watch?v=LuzpeOZI6Fo

.com/watch?v=77f8u7puTFc

.com/watch?v=MXlCFBluTMY

.com/watch?v=jmnT6rFv1SU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=cuw7tcftAoU

.com/watch?v=RPabu18mDwM

.com/watch?v=a6JlQY64AB0&feature=related

.com/watch?v=roYJyhFskJk

.com/watch?v=FAvQSkK8Z8U

.com/watch?v=zW0nq8E16P0

.com/watch?v=hesKPLKkuSs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=I2cDiC5Aiz8

.com/watch?v=kVL9PD3sN7M

.com/watch?v=Rrx9Ywlev1Y

.com/watch?v=6NdAUnnU9Ac

.com/watch?v=wSzyKO_kW_s

.com/watch?v=Nt7idfsa9hg

.com/watch?v=Bk7Sxpmr7wI

.com/watch?v=bJ9RrHMTTbw

.com/watch?v=Vc4tc-MB0fk&feature=fvw

.com/watch?v=dUi2gbhP_mU

.com/watch?v=0ZyhB1-Yb4U

.com/watch?v=_Wd7ndVFP0s

.com/watch?v=3C9CH3q9PLI

.com/watch?v=10e9sHQrRco

.com/watch?v=DGTvxm4mcQ4

I OWN NONE OF THE ABOVE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!


End file.
